Fanfic: A Arte de Respeitar o Leitor
by Josiane Veiga
Summary: Artigo publicado no site Animes Spirits sobre fanfics.


**Fanfics: A arte de respeitar o leitor**

**Por Josiane Veiga**

Quando eu comecei no mundo dos fanfictions (isso na década de 90) este universo era quase desconhecido. Alguns nomes como Sandy Youko dominavam completamente o mundo fandom e eu, modestamente, comecei a postar meus trabalhos, sem grandes pretensões.

Quando não se tem muito conhecimento sobre fanfics, acabamos fazendo bobagens. Isso somado ao fato de que eu era imatura e extremamente jovem, a lambança dos meus primeiros trabalhos era extrema! Como eu não entendia a importância de algo bem feito, não me importava MESMO com aquelas coisinhas básicas como português correto, gramática e tal.

Mas com o tempo, este universo foi crescendo, e eu cresci junto. Então comecei a perceber que as coisas não eram como eu pensava. "Betas" começaram a fazer parte da minha vida. Nada do que eu escrevia era colocado na internet sem a leitura anterior de outras ficwrites.

Foi então que meu mundo rosa começou a desmoronar. Eu me achava fantástica, afinal, tudo que escrevia era bem aceito pelos leitores e elogiado. Mas com as betas vieram as críticas e a verdade: eu tinha muito que aprender.

Essa é a primeira coisa que quero mostrar a você neste singelo artigo: Você nunca vai crescer enquanto não for criticado!

Hoje, antes de postar, leio, releio, e tento de toda a forma deixar o mais coerente possível. E sabe por quê? Porque quero agradar. Porque sei que existem pessoas que realmente leiam o que você escreve e que esses bons leitores não se contentam com qualquer coisa.

As vezes entro então nos sites em que leio fanfics como o animes spirits, ffnet e pandora e fico triste demais. Muitas novatas e (pasmem) até escritoras antigas, cometem os mesmos erros cometidos por mim no passado. Mas o mais grave da situação delas, é que maus leitores a iludem com elogios falsos e sem se importar muito com o conteúdo do seu trabalho, elas continuam no seu ciclo viciante de escrever textos sem se importar com a beleza das palavras.

Quem estiver lendo, atenção: NÃO IMPORTA O QUE SEUS AMIGOS FALEM, NÃO IMPORTA QUANTOS COMENTARIOS VOCÊ RECEBA, se seu fic não tem o mínimo de coerência e português correto, ele **não** esta bom. A concordância verbal é vital! Por isso, releia mil vezes... e depois de mil vezes, passe para alguém que goste de ler e peça sugestões. Se não tiver quem faça isso, coloque no "Word" e corrija os erros. Isso é o mínimo que você pode fazer!

Leia muito também. Não só fics! Leia livros! Não se satisfaça com aqueles que as professoras de obrigam a ler! Leia mais do que o exigido. Não conheço ninguém que escreva bem se não for um leitor voraz. Sem leitura, seu pensamento não se expande e você não cresce, mesmo que for uma pessoa muito criativa! Tenha no seu currículo o compromisso de ler: "Senhora" de José de Alencar, "O tempo e o vento" de Erico Veríssimo e qualquer livro de Alexandre Dumas. Isso é um básico. Existem muitos outros autores maravilhosos, como Moacyr Scliar, Fernando Veríssimo e tal, mas os três citados, é simplesmente um compromisso de qualidade que você dará a si mesmo!

Não se satisfaça com reviews do tipo:

"Continuaaaaaa"

"Ta lindo"

Porque normalmente isso indica que a pessoa mal leu seu trabalho. Você TEM que receber reviews enormes, SIM! E de preferências com criticas construtivas! E não leve a mal quando assim acontecer... porque se a pessoa se propôs a te criticar, é sinal que você pode crescer! Se receber reviews positivos, então, ótimo... mas nunca ache que chegou ao seu máximo.

Quando eu escrevia para o antigo MIPS, a autora PIPE (quem gosta de Sant Seiya com certeza sabe de quem eu estou falando) retirou TODOS os meus fanfics do site e me fez arrumar eles no português correto, sem a maldita linguagem de chat. Isso salvou minha vida de ficwrite! Eu agradeço a ela! Porque isso sim é incentivar alguém a crescer! Ela não ficou "puxando o saco". Ela disse que não estava bom, mostrou o erro e desta forma, eu nunca mais o cometi!

Opa! Lembrei de algo!

Você esta escrevendo uma história? Então respeite quem esta lendo! Nunca, em hipótese nenhuma (e isso inclui o fim do mundo) escreva em linguagem de MSN! Isso é o mesmo que você dizer ao seu leitor:

"Escrevo o que eu quero... se você não gostar, problema seu."

O problema não é do leitor! Ele pode achar bons ficwrites as pencas pela net. O problema é seu, que esta mostrando que alem de relaxado(a) com seu próprio trabalho, não se importa com seus leitores, e com o tempo, você escreverá para as paredes, porque ninguém vai ler nada com o seu nome!

E pra finalizar, nunca esqueça. Escrever é mais que um ato de reflexão, lazer... é colocar sua alma em palavras, então, tudo que faça... não precisa ser perfeito, mas dê o seu melhor!


End file.
